1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an LED sub-mount and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device using the LED sub-mount.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light-emitting device, which is equipped with low power consumption, high luminous efficiency, long life and other environmental advantages that the traditional lights can hardly reach. In addition, different color LEDs, such as blue, ultraviolet, red and white LEDs were developed one by one, thereby making LEDs are more selective, and becoming one of the important light-emitting devices today.
A conventional LED chip is mounted on a substrate by several ways. For example, an adhesive may be dispensed on a bottom surface of an emitting diode chip and mount the emitting diode chip on the bonding area on the substrate with the adhesive. Another way is using a eutectic bonding process to mount an LED chip on the substrate, that is, the LED chip is fixed to the substrate by a flip-chip way and the LED chip has a eutectic layer on its electrode. When the eutectic layer on the electrode is heated over a eutectic temperature, the eutectic layer melts and rapidly cures so as to bond the LED chip on the substrate.
However, when the eutectic bonding process is used to mount an LED chip on the substrate, the LED chip may be damaged if a bottom substrate of the LED chip is removed by using a laser liftoff process. Without removing the bottom substrate of the LED chip, the light extraction efficiency of the LED chip can hardly be improved.